To Defend
by Ember Nickel
Summary: The Empire may have rolled back many legal protections, but even they appreciate the value of civil marriage. [Turing Fest 2019 gift for Artemis1000.]


In part inspired by the bevy of wonderful prompts for the ongoing marriage exchange!

* * *

The Royal Palace of Alderaan was resplendent in the spring weather. Window boxes had been meticulously watered, and flowers bloomed in the pinks and yellows of the House of Organa. A few partisans considered it ostentatious to have carried on after so many years of empire, but many others took pride in that _their_ planet was still a beacon of freedom. The Queen's guard was on watch in the library, but they had been dismissed from the adjoining balcony by order of Her Highness and the Viceroy. Instead, the loyal droids C-3PO and R2-D2 stood attentively, overlooking the gardens below.

"This is highly irregular," C-3PO noted. Across from him, the longsuffering Mon Mothma coughed into her sleeve rather than express agreement. She cared deeply for Captain Andor, yet some of his choices befuddled even her.

R2-D2 protested in a beep of high-pitched whines that roughly translated as _you've witnessed more unusual liasions than this, even if you don't remember, bolthead._

Before C-3PO could protest, Viceroy Organa came striding in, cape trailing behind him. "Are we all ready?"

"I suppose," Mothma replied. "No music or anything?"

K-2SO turned to regard her. "The music that humans enjoy is overly repetitive and could be compressed at least threefold with no signal loss. We do not have time to waste on noisy rituals."

The Queen smiled. "The Empire may have rolled back many legal protections, but even they appreciate the value of civil marriage. I will try to make this as brief as possible."

"Don't be hasty," said the Viceroy. "We all need something to celebrate in times like these."

"Speak for yourself," said C-3PO.

The Queen cleared her throat. "Cassian Jeron Andor, for what purpose do you come here?"

"To be united in marriage with K-2SO." Cassian looked into K-2's dark eyes, finding it easier to focus on the elaborate metal than the elaborate wind-blown uniforms surrounding them. "To be true to him in hard times and in good, to honor and defend him, each day of my life."

"K-2SO, for what purpose do you come here?"

"To be united in marriage with Cassian Andor," K-2 recited. "To be true to him in hard times and in good, to honor and defend him, each day of my existence." That was the only change in the wording he had wanted; he was not alive in the same way an organic was, but he had been created and would, some day, cease to be.

"By the power vested in me as monarch of this world, I do declare you to be lawfully married," said Queen Organa. "May the Force unite and strengthen you this day and evermore."

She raised her ceremonial scimitar, and across from her, the Viceroy did the same. Cassian and K-2 passed underneath it, the latter having to shrink down considerably to compensate for his height.

Then it was done, and Cassian leaned against K-2's metal bulk. Not quite an embrace, but an exhalation. The rite was complete, and let the others mock him if they wanted; he had one more pledge of safety for K-2, one more assurance that the Empire had to see the droid as a sapient being with rights and responsibilities of his own, and that was worth any amount of ridicule.

"Well," said Mothma, "I know not all of us can employ the sense of taste, but I for one would be disappointed to journey to Alderaan and miss out on their barksprig delights. Shall we adjourn?"

"Well advised as always," said the Viceroy.

* * *

Later that night, Cassian rested in one of the palace's many luxurious chambers, with K-2SO—_his husband!_—sitting opposite him.

"You seem troubled," K-2 pointed out.

"This bed is weird," said Cassian. "Too comfortable."

"You have adapted to many stranger conditions."

Cassian made no reply.

"We are legally united," K-2 pressed. "I would be remiss if I did not attempt to assuage your emotions."

"It's, uh," said Cassian. K-2 had borne witness to so many of his terrible actions; why was _this_ so embarrassing? "It's weird."

"More weird than using your allegiance to the Rebellion to ask the Viceroy of Alderaan whether his consort would perform an interspecies marriage rite?"

"Yes. No? Maybe."

"I highly suggest you disclose more. Based on prior experience there is an eighty-eight percent chance you will have little or no sleep in unfamiliar surroundings if you cannot get closure."

"Kay, I just—I want you to know, even if there hadn't been tax issues, even if we'd never be at risk of testifying against each other—I'm glad we did this. I'm glad we had one day just to express that we care for each other, and tell the galaxy."

K-2 gave an almost-derisive snort. "You are a human."

"Glad you noticed."

"It is typical for humans to give take time to deal with their emotions. More than typical, in fact. I am relieved that you have done so; it shows you have not become completely overwhelmed or drained by the stresses of war."

"You don't mind? Being stuck with me?"

"Stuck? I expect we will have just as much freedom and duty to travel the galaxy as prior, together or separately."

"I mean. Legally committed."

"I care for you very much, Cassian. Do not act as if your actions make you unworthy of affection."

Cassian turned away, giving a half-smile. "I'll try."

"I have pledged to defend you each day of my existence, even from yourself. As dangerous as our struggle is, I expect there to be many more such days."

Already the bed felt more like home. Perhaps married life was all it was cracked up to be, after all.


End file.
